Sonny's Quiz
by OrigamiChick
Summary: Sonny gets bored on her day off and finds a crush quiz online. SonnyxChad


Here is my second fic. Yay! I have no idea what it is about Sonny with a Chance but a bunch of random ideas keep popping into my head for fics. I hope you like it. Please review!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to I do not own Sonny With a Chance, Google, or where I found the quiz. Darn….

Sonny was bored out of her mind. There was no rehearsal today for So Random and everybody had left her alone in her dressing room. Tawny was out shopping, Nico and Grady went to the pizza place so they could eat the whole pizza by their selves, and Zora was somewhere up in the ventilation system.

Sonny was sitting on her computer gazing blankly at the screen in front of her. She typed in fun quizzes on Google and soon found a site that she liked. She then took a bunch of random quizzes until she came upon one about does he like me. She clicked on it with one specific name in mind. The first question popped up on screen.

1. Does he find excuses to talk to you?

Sometimes

Not really

Sonny thought of how she was the one he tried to use to break up So Random. She knew that Tawny would have probably been better because of her self centeredness and her ability to hold a grudge, but he decided to choose her instead. After all the times they bumped into each other because of Chad's self centered reasons she knew something must be going on. She hit the sometimes answer.

2. Does he blush while talking to you?

Yes

No

Sonny thought back. She couldn't think of a time when he did. She knew she blushed plenty of times around him; he could just be so cute sometimes. He had an unshakeable confidence that she had actually come to admire about him although she would never admit that to the So Random cast or to him. She pushed no.

3. Does he try to make you laugh?

Sometimes

Not really

Sonny knew he did. For someone who didn't like comedy he sure could be pretty funny. He never acted this way around his friends so that means he likes her or he is trying to fit in with the So Random cast. She pressed yes.

4. Does he look his best whenever he is around you?

Yes

No

Chad Dylan Cooper always tried to look great no matter who he was around. She never noticed any difference in his appearance around her but that means he did always look his best around her. She hit yes.

5. Have you ever caught him looking at you?

Many times

Once or Twice

She never noticed him looking at her, but all the So Random cast said he occasionally cast glances her way. He also changed his old seat at the Falls' table to one facing her. She even walked by his table one time and heard Portyln ask, "Why were you looking at the So Random table earlier?" She put many times.

6. Do you sometimes bump into him when you least expect to?

Yes

No

Sonny didn't even have to think about her answer and just answered yes.

7. Does he look somewhat nervous when talking to you?

Yes

No

Chad Dylan Cooper never looked nervous. He thought much too highly of himself to be nervous about anything, ever. That was the major trait Sonny completely despised about him. She hit the no button a little harder than necessary.

8. Do his friends look at you when they are with him?

Yes

No

Whenever she is in the same room as anyone from the Falls' they always look at her, they look at the rest of the cast too though. She hit yes because technically they yes they do look at her.

9. Has he ever called you, emailed you, or messaged you for any trivial reason?

Yes

No

Sonny opened her phone and saw the text from earlier about how he stepped in gum right after he got his new shoes. Maybe that is the end of the world for him but how can anyone get more trivial than that? She also remembered how when she first received it she laughed for five minutes straight. She still has no idea how the heck he got her cell number. She clicked yes.

The results quickly popped up. Sonny stared at in shock at the yes answer that came up on screen. It told her that the answers she put implied that he did like her and that it was up to her whether she liked him as well. She knew without even taking another quiz the answer to that question was absolutely, positively, yes.


End file.
